


Fake Boyfriend

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [76]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, fake boyfriend trope., overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: You told your parents you had a boyfriend…they’ve come to town…you don’t have a boyfriend. Luckily Bucky volunteers as tribute.





	

It started as a little lie to stop your parents bugging you about your status as _‘single’_ , just a little lie. All you did was say you had a boyfriend, you didn’t say names, didn’t say much about it, just left it at that. Who were you to know your parents would come to town a mere month later and want to meet your boyfriend?

“Sweetie, we’d love to meet him! You know we’re not in town very often…” They had begged and pleaded and part of you jut couldn’t refuse them so you said yes because…you were such a sop. Because they’d always been so keen on seeing you happy with someone especially when your high school years were full of bullying rather than dates. So you went along with it and found yourself pacing the living area where the Avengers spent their time, venting to Natasha because she was your friend and she’d know how to get out of this right? She’s a spy after all!

“What do I do? My parents are here and they want to meet a boyfriend that doesn’t even exist?! I can’t tell them I lied!” You didn’t want to disappoint them. You didn’t want to see their faces fall afer they’d been so happy. But you’d lied and now you were stuck in a sticky situation with no idea how to fix it at all. How were you supposed to fix this?

“Fake boyfriend.”

“What?” You furrowed your brow in confusion at Nat. A fake boyfriend? You already had one those and no one to actually show to prove it. All you had were words, you hadn’t even described him, given a name or anything. You had figured that would just make it worse…

“Get someone to play the part..” _Oh_ It made sense to you, but you had no one who would willingly do such a thing and part of you worried that it would just make the whole lie worse by putting a face to a term. Surely they would get attached and then you’d announce a break up and…and your parents would get hurt no matter what you realised. There was no clean, easy way out of this hole that you dug. Unless you found a real boyfriend in 4 days…which wasn’t happening. 

“Like?”Natasha knew people right? She knew what she was thinking, what she was saying. She’d be able to sort this for you…but it still wouldn’t fix everything. In the end you’d still lied to your parents in some desparate attempt to please them, to prove that you weren’t still the shunned fat girl, that you were brave, and confident, and beautiful and desirable…and not the girl you’d been as a teenager. Scared. Bullied. Sad.

Footsteps made their way into the living area and the two of you turned to see, “Bucky!” stood in the doorway. Broad shouldered, sleep mussed hair, a pair of pajama bottoms and much to your excitement and embarrassment no shirt. You were an adult woman but it didn’t remove the bashfullness that came with seeing an attractive man shirtless…Bucky was glorious without a shirt. Broad, not lean, and not overly muscular, but the type of build you’d see on a rugby player instead, big and beefy with that V cut into his hips. It was a distracting sight and you’d be an idiot not to admit that you were devastatingly attracted to him.

“Yeah?” He moved to the fridge and got the orange juice out. It was hard not to stare and Nat’s smirk said she knew that and knew about all the thoughts running through your head…many of which were definitely not PG in rating. That man could do anything to you. You wouldn’t complain.

“You’d pretend to be Y/N’s boyfriend for a night, right? Just so her parents stop asking? Free dinner included.” You were sure in that moment you looked absolutely mortified and terrified. Your head pulled back, eyes wide, and a deep anxious feeling your chest at what he might say.

He stopped still for a moment, brow furrowed in a way that said he was thinking pretty hard about it. His blue eyes darted between your soft frame and Natasha’s willowy one, you wanted to know what he was thinking. Was he thinking of a way to say no nicely? It wasn’t exactly a normal request and you’d understand if he wasn’t up for such a venture. Meeting your parents, and getting an interrogation from them wasn’t perhaps in his plans of things to do this week.

“Uh…sure.” You must have looked like an idiot for a moment after he said that. Just staring at him because you didn’t expect him to say that at all. Then the relief caught up with you, that sense that maybe you’d get out of this without disappointing your parents and you’d get to spent more time with Bucky as well.

You weren’t sure what compelled you to rush to him and hug him in that moment, thanking him all the while…perhaps it was utter relief, perhaps it was that feeling of coming down from fear, perhaps it was something else entirely. But you did and you couldn’t really bring yourself to be embarrassed about it because his arms were so warm around your thick waist and his bare skin was soft and he was just…you felt safe. Unbelievably so.

“So what’s our story if your parents ask?” You pulled away from each other and part of you noticed that Nat had disappeared from the room. What was your story? The real one would be that you were best friends with a Russian spy and by default you met him because you were in danger. You didn’t think your parents would like the real story but perhaps it would be easiest to make a variation on the original. A more parent friendly version.

“We met through friends…um..” There was something embarrassing about making up a romantic story about the two of you. While nothing was happening between the two of you you were interested and perhaps that made this whole thing easier. 

“I asked you to dinner, you agreed. We went on multiple dates and then I asked you to be my girlfriend?” 

“Right and you’re…ex-military and working in security perhaps? And not born in 1917 just yet…that might…cause a little problem.” You weren’t sure if that would even come up, but you thought about how your parents would react to seeing a man who looked about 29 turn out to be nearer 100. While it certainly didn’t bother you you had seen more than a few strange things being friend’s with Natasha. Your parents hadn’t.

“Are you sure…that you want me to do this, doll?” You knew what he was thinking. That he was a killer. That he’d done bad things and you wouldn’t want him near your parents. But he was wrong about so many things. He was wrong to think he was guilty, that he was a monster. He was wrong to think you’d want to keep him from your parents…but then Bucky was still struggling each day and while progress was being made it still needed a lot of time.

“I’m sure.”

That was how you ended up arm in arm with Bucky waiting to be taken to your parents table at a restaurant. You knew the amount of people was making Bucky anxious and it had you tightening your grip on him and hoping that that would help calm him down but knowing it probably wouldn’t do much.

As you were led to your parents table you could feel him relax more, less people around and directly behind him, a calmer atmosphere. You couldn’t thank Bucky enough for doing this, for facing discomfort for you. He was getting more than just a gift basket after this. Your parents were just how you remembered the, older now, but still the same smiles, the same wrinkles, the same hair styles and clothes. 

“Y/N, Sweetie!” They kissed your round cheek, they hugged you tight and you took a step back to introduce Bucky, “This is Bucky…my boyfriend” You had contemplated calling him James but knew that it would be more natural for you to call him Bucky.

“Bucky, that’s an odd name? Is it short for something?” One of your parents asked shaking his hand and taking their seat. 

“Buchanan, my full name is James Buchanan Barnes, but most just call me Bucky including your lovely daughter here” The heat rushed to your cheeks and you bit your lip to hide a smile. You knew it was all fake but the compliments still affected you and made you feel that fuzzy warm feeling called affection in your chest. Your parents smiled at the comment and you knew that Bucky was making a good impression on them. Warm eyed, smiling and approachable, Bucky could be sad but he could also bring out the old charm when it was necessary. You wondered just how much of a goner you’d have been had you met him in the 40s? Would you have swooned? Fainted? Giggled? Run away? 

“So, Bucky, how did you two meet?” 

“Our mutual friend, Natasha…she introduced and I asked Y/N to dinner, luckily-” He turned and smiled at you, the type of smile that would make your knees weak had you been standing, the type that had you smiling at the table cloth. “-she said yes and from there we just hit if off…I’m glad we met.” The last few words didn’t sound like a story. They sounded real and they made you nervous. Was he really glad you met?

“What do you do?”

“I’m ex-army…I do a lot of security work now, helping people, anything really” And the questions kept coming, all sorts of questions, anything and everything and you and Bucky answered with ease and little looks across at each other that felt real, not like some facade. 

“Doll, do you want me to get you another drink?” Bucky nodded at your empty glass and you thanked him and watching him walk away. He was so good and it made you wonder what being in an actual relationship with him would be like? Would he be just as sweet? Just as doting?

“He looks at you.” You turned back to your parents in confusion, “he looks at you like he’d do anything you asked…even if it hurt him in the long run…I know that look well.” they looked at each other and you wondered on their words. Was Bucky just really good at acting or…was there more to it then you first thought. 

The rest of the night went smoothly even if you kept questioning whether Bucky was acting. The hopeful part of you wanted to believe there were some real feelings there and the protectionist part of you denied any possibility of such a thing in an attempt to guard your feelings. At the end you were saying goodbye to your parents and walking back to your car with Bucky.

You had to say something. Had to take a leap because so many times you hadn’t and you’d been left lonely and longing in the end. “Bucky..” You stopped him, holding onto his arm…“I..I know this was all fake but…but I really like you and i’d like it to be real if…if you’re up for that?” You were waiting for the no and didn’t expect a hand to caress your cheek or the smile that was thrown your way.

“I’d like it to be real too.” The hand at your cheek cupped it and your eyes fluttered closed as lips met yours in a way that was entirely nervous and yet right, a little awkward at points, but it feel into a natural rhythm faster than any first kiss you’d ever had.


End file.
